


Second Chances

by kellym01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderbending, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-authored with RapunzleInTheSnow. One night drinking with Dudley, the next thing he knows he's stranded in the past, what could possibly go wrong, gender bending fem!Snape Smart!Harry Powerful!Harry. We don't own Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Disclaimer property of hpfanficarchive.

Sirius grinned as he slung himself into the carriage seat next to the boy. "So, you think she's cute, don't you?" he asked the boy, who was staring after the red-haired girl who had just left the carriage. James jolted and blinked at him, processing what the new arrival had just said, before his cheeks tinged with a slight blush.

"I do not! Whatever, she's just some uppity _girl."_ James scoffed. "Who're you, anyway?"

"Shouldn't one introduce themselves before questioning others?" Sirius responded with a small smirk.

"James Potter." James responded grudgingly.

"Oh, another ancient and noble house too? Damn, I was hoping for someone at least a little interesting, Sirius Black." He smirked again.

James grinned back at him. "Ouch, I'm wounded. Who says I'm not interesting? How about a packet of Bertie Bott's Beans to make me interesting?" He waved it almost tauntingly at him.

Sirius shook his head in mock sadness. "Can't you see I'm watching my waistline? For shame, trying to bribe me with sweets." He swept his hair behind his ear, and James raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't want them?"

Sirius chuckled. "Hand them over, I haven't had sugar for two days thanks to my sneaky brother always watching me for ma." He stated.

James winced. "Harsh. Never have I being so glad to be an only child…" He passed him the packet with a grin. "What's he like, your brother, aside from being sneaky?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "An annoying little brother. His name's Regulus, and you ought to see him, he wants to be in Slytherin. He's a right Mother's Little Darling. With my cousins, it's worse, because they fuss around him mostly because he's the youngest. Drom's okay, she doesn't like him too much, but-"

"Let me guess, you have a lot of cousins, big pureblood family and all that." James grinned. "So, I take you don't want to be in Slytherin?"

"God no, I wanna be in a Gryffindor." Sirius replied.

"Really? I heard that your family's been in Slytherin for generations?"

Sirius made a face at the taste of a bean. "Black pudding. Eurgh. Yes, I want to be in Gryffindor. If I do end up in Slytherin, do me a favour and feed me to the Squid." He laughed, before looking up as someone walked into their carriage, cowering slightly.

"You have to help! He's being mean!" The boy hid behind James' trunk ineffectively while an older boy with long blond hair stalked by. He glared into the carriage and James casually dropped his coat on the boy behind his suitcase.

"Thank you," a muffled voice came from under his coat, and James grinned as the blond prefect disappeared down the corridor.

"No problem. He looks like a prat anyway." James grinned down at the coat. "What's your name, kid?"

"P-Peter, P-Peter Pettigrew…" The boy had sandy hair that was ruffled by the coat that had now fallen to the ground, and Sirius laughed under his breath. He had an almost rodent like quality to his face and his hiding under a coat, with his face peeking out, didn't exactly lessen the resemblance.

"So what was he doing?" James asked, and Peter shivered and shook his head.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into him...and one thing led to another and I'm running and he's…trying to curse me." Peter stammered.

"Sounds like a right prick." James grumbled, and Sirius sniggered.

"Yeah he is. That's Lucy. Should have known he'd pull a stupid thing like that."

"Lucy?" James began howling with laughter, and Peter ducked behind the suitcase again as the blond prefect moved back to peer in the carriage suspiciously before moving back up the corridor towards the prefect's carriage.

"Lucius Malfoy. He's engaged to my cousin Narcissa, and he's such a prat it's almost funny." Sirius looked up as the door slid open. "I was just telling them how much of a prat you are."

"How would you know that?" the boy enquired, blinking behind round glasses as he sat gingerly near Sirius, who snorted. The small group took in the appearance of the new arrival; he seemed to be average height, his hair dark auburn, untidy. His eyes an almost unnatural green with rounded glasses resting atop his nose, his complexion quite pale.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He frowned suddenly. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Lord Le Fae, but you can call me Harry, do you mind if I sit with you?" He questioned. At the nod of the others he placed his luggage in the overhead compartment and took a seat on the opposite side of the compartment. Sirius looked up at him.

"I take it back. You're a prat. Who introduces themselves like that?" Sirius sniggered, and Le Fae's cheeks tinged with slight embarrassment which quickly faded.

"Takes one to know one." Harry smirked as he extended his hand "Like I said, Harry, and you would be?"

"Sirius. Sirius Black." His dark eyes glinted with mischief. "If you're Le Fae, are you…y'know, descended from the line of Morgana?" He said it in a mocking tone, and James sniggered slightly.

"Maybe, then again Maybe not." The boy raised an eyebrow before looking down blankly at Peter, almost with some recognition. "And….you're…"

"He's Peter." James sprawled on the seat. "I'm James. You've met Sirius, and you're Harry. Everyone knows each other now, and we can all pretend that Malfoy isn't going to come storming back in half an hour or so or whenever we reach Hogwarts and that you're not some pompous git intent on doing whatever it is you do over in Slytherin."

"Hey, I have no intention of ending up in the den of snakes. Actually I was thinking along the lines of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Harry replied with a contemplative expression, the trio didn't seem to be fully convinced, though Sirius was intrigued.

' _So this is what the marauders were like when they were in their first year at Hogwarts…you know whenever I thought about what it'd be like to meet my dad…I never expected it to be like this.'_ Harry internally chuckled, looking forward to 'meeting' Remus and finding out what the responsible professor was like when he was at Hogwarts. For an accident that was almost certain to have some rather grave consequences, this was going rather smoothly.


End file.
